


Can someone help me?

by Brywolf



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brywolf/pseuds/Brywolf
Summary: I know these posts can be annoying when your just look for a fanfic but i was wondering if anyone could help me find a fiction about, from what I remember it was the kid going back in time, and while they train Vanya, Klaus distracts hargreeves when he find out about his resurrection ability and no one else knows owe how what he is doing. Then they go on a mission and Klaus end up saving Luther form a weapon of some kind and dies then comes back. I don't know if this is still out there but i loved the fiction and now i can't find it any suggestions would help. Thank in advance.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Can someone help me?

Any suggestions really help i did really enjoy the fic and want to reread again thanks in advance for any help


End file.
